


You Stupid Fox!!!

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Happy Birthday Sanni!!!! [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cris Gets Mad, Fluff, Fábio Finds It Funny, Laughter, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris gets Fabio a fox that has a problem with their wedding photo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stupid Fox!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/gifts).



> This was a prompt I found on otpprompt.tumblr.com a couple of months ago, and I can't find it now :( Buuuut this is the second part to my Happy Birthday Sanni collection for the amazing Jesesmorata's birthday :D (Btw I'm so sorry it's late, I just landed in Singapore and I am about to pass out from the flight..)

Cristiano and Fabio had been married for 2 years when Cris bought Fabio a tiny white pet fox for their anniversary. However, the fox seemed to have a problem with their wedding picture. 

Every time Cris had cleaned the frame, the fox would knock it down from where it sat on the counter and it made him so mad. Fabio only found it cute and Vitoria found it hysterically funny. 

But one day, near their 4 year anniversary, Fabio had put a pride flag up beside the wedding photos, and the fox began to knock it down more and more. 

One day Cris snapped and started to yell at the fox.

“God, you stupid homophobic fox!! Why do you keep on knocking down my wedding picture!? Don’t you realise that you LIVE with a same sex couple!? God you are stupid!! No don’t you dare knock it down again!! NOOOOOOO!!!” Cris screamed as the fox knocked over the entire counter. 

Fabio, Vitoria and Junior was sitting in the kitchen next to the living room, so they heard everything, and had a hard time trying not to laugh at Cris and the fox. Then they heard a loud bang and Cris yelling NOOOOOOOOO, and trying to contain their laughter became impossible! 

They were all crying from laughter when Cris entered the room, and when they saw how mad he looked, it only became worse.

“Why are you laughing, it’s not funny!!” he stated with his arms crossed.

“It… Really… Is…” Fabio said between fits of laughter.

“Hmpf… That God damned fox knocked down our wedding photo again, and you only find it funny?” Cris was visibly mad and Fabio walked over to hug him.

“Well, yes… It’s extremely funny actually. But we are laughing at you yelling at the fox for being homophobic.” He started laughing again but this time Cris laughed too.

“Okay, I guess that was pretty funny. But maybe we should move the photo to a place where the fox can’t reach it?”

“That is probably a good idea.” Fabio smiled and stood on his toes to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. 

BANG!!

“NO YOU DID NOT DO THAT AGAIN YOU STUPID FOX!!”


End file.
